¡ganare yo!
by Catherine Madison
Summary: ¿Se imagen si los hijos de Draco y Ron estuvieran casados? ¿y si hubiera un bebe de por medio? ¡Draco y ron compitiendo para ser el mejor abuelo! ¡si lo quieren averiguar,entren! Fcompartido entre CristinaHaruno y Zory. CAP 4 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fic colectivo entre Cristina Haruno y Zory. Ni Harry Potter ni los personajes descritos son nuestros, solo los tomaremos prestados para nuestros "sucios" planes xD. _

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy X Rose Weasley _

_**Comentario Zory**_ Si, mi primer fic de Harry Potter, la idea salió sola, estábamos hablando sobre el último libro y salió el tema de Scorpius y Rose, y nos llego la iluminación divina y escribimos el fic conjunto. Lo subió Cristina por razones obvias, ella dispone de más tiempo que yo en Fanfiction y por eso lo hizo ella. Esperamos que os guste el primer capitulo y por consiguiente el fic completo. ¿Os imagináis a Ron y a Draco compartiendo nieto? Pues es esa la idea original.

Muchos besitos y espero que os guste.

_**Comentario Cristina**: tambien mi primer fic de harry potter, sin duda nunca me imagine escribiendo uno de estos, fics de harry potter no son mi estil. Como dijo mi neechan, el tema surgio comentando el ultimo libro y utilizando nuestras mentes perversas creamos este fic que espero disfrutan mucho, si no creo que me deprimire. Y como tambien dijo neechan ¿ os imagináis a Ron y Draco compartiendo nieto? Pues yo me encargare que sea una historia de risas sin control._

_Besos y espero que guste_

**Capitulo 1. La Cena**

- ¡¡¡Ganare yo!!!

…_**Flash Back… **_

Era una mañana soleada de verano, el cielo estaba claro y azul, todo tranquilo por las calles de Londres. Nadie sabía lo que se iba a avecinar… En la casa de los Potter´s, antes de los Black, Ginni, con ayuda de Hermione preparaban la comida en la cocina junto al elfo domestico de la familia, mientras en el comedor, se encontraban Harry y Ron, los cuales no paraban de discutir sobre el tema de "actualidad".

-Ginni- llamo Harry o más bien grito casi de desesperación por tercera vez en el día

-Otra vez no Harry- reprocho su esposa

-Necesito que me digas, otra vez- resalto la última palabra ante la mirada de furia de Ginni- ¿Por qué demonios viene Malfoy a MI casa?- dijo, resaltando las palabras.

-¡¡Eso, eso!! – se metió en la conversación Ron- Que alguien nos diga porque tenemos que aguantar a Malfoy.

-¡¡¡Ron!!!- reclamo Hermione- No te metas en la discusión, no ayudas cariño- dijo a modo de replica.

-Gracias Hermione- suspiro Ginni, cansada de la actitud de su esposo y de su hermano- Pues los hemos invitado nosotras, nos llevamos bastante bien con Scorpius, es un buen chico, y se lleva muy bien con Rose y con Albus.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…¡¡Ginni!!- grito nuevamente al ver que su esposa ya no le prestaba atención desde la cocina, sin duda, esa tarde sería la peor, por suerte no solo para él sino que también para Ron. Los dos estaban juntos en esto. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo sería para Draco Malfoy venir a su casa?

_A pocos metros de la Casa Potter…_

A pocos metros de la casa de los Potter´s, Draco Malfoy maldecía a todos y a cada uno de sus familiares ante la idea de…comer en la misma mesa que Weasley, ya era difícil hacerlo con Potter…

-Recuérdame, otra vez, porque tenemos que ir a la casa de Potter a comer, podríamos avernos quedado en la Mansión Wiltshire (la Mansión de los Malfoy) a comer perfectamente, Pansy- dijo casi a regañadientes Draco Malfoy, uno de los magos con más influencias de todo Londres Mágico. Tenía los cabellos color rubio platino, su rostro pálido y afilado adornado con ojos grises.

-Cariño, ya te lo he dicho, nos invitaron a comer, y no pienso hacerle un desplante a la Sra. Weasley- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, recogido en una coleta.

-Pero yo no quiero ir…Me niego- dijo el Sr. Malfoy dándose la vuelta pero fue interrumpido por Scorpius Malfoy, un muchacho rubio, al igual que Draco, pero de ojos azules, y bastante distinto a su padre, y no solo en el físico.

-Vamos, es por allí- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy caminara rumbo a la casa de Harry Potter, sin saber exactamente para que…

_Una vez en la Casa de los Potter´s…_

-Bienvenidos- los Malfoy´s ya habían llegado a la casa y Ginni, como buena anfitriona de la casa, le toco abrir la puerta, tras varios regaños por parte de Draco, Pansy y Scorpius habían conseguido su objetivo: Draco Malfoy en casa de los Potter´s. Para Draco era todo lo contrario, no estaba muy contento pero tenía que mantenerse celebre y frío, como siempre, aparentando indiferencia, para él esto era humillante, pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta, antes muerto, ¿podría haber algo peor?

Mientras Draco Malfoy inspeccionaba la casa de arriba a bajo, Ron y Harry estaban en el comedor, hablando e intentando olvidar por algunos momentos de la visita de Malfoy a la casa, Ginni y Hermione junto a Pansy fueron a la cocina a llevar las cosas a la mesa, mientras todo esto ocurría, Scorpius Malfoy miraba las escaleras que daban al piso superior de la casa, si Ron Weasley y Hermione Weasley estaban en la casa, eso quería decir que Rose, su adorada Rose, también lo estaba.

En esos momentos, tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, esta vez fue Scorpius quien abrió, él estaba más cerca.

-Ya abro yo, Sra. Potter- dijo caminando hacía la puerta

-Gracias Scorpius, eres un encanto- se escucho decir desde la cocina.

Una vez abrió la puerta se la encontró, tan hermosa como siempre, con los cabellos sueltos al aire, pelirrojos, como toda Weasley, ojos color almendra, brillantes bajo la mirada del rubio. Vestía una falda de color verde y una blusa blanca, sencilla pero hermosa. Tanto Scorpius como Rose, miraron a los lados, advirtiendo que no hubiera nadie, entró en la casa y cerro la puerta.

-¿De donde vienes, Rose?- dijo dándole un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios.

-Vengo del Callejón Diagon- dijo correspondiendo al beso y enseñando los paquetes- ¿me ayudas a cargarlos?- el chico asintió pero no la dejo ir aún…aun había tiempo de más. Un beso, otro beso…y otro más, ella se dejaba llevar, pero recordó donde estaban, la casa de sus tíos…si Harry o ¡¡peor!! Su padre le pillaba, estaba muerta. –Aquí no- dijo ella con toda la suavidad que pudo.

-Mmm ¿Por qué no? Soy tu esposo, quiero besarte y estoy arto de esta situación- dijo molesto mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, seguida de la pelirroja.

-Rose, cariño- llamo Hermione, al ver a su hija con los paquetes ayudada por Scorpius-gracias por ayudarla Scorpius- este a su vez, mostró sus buenos modales y únicamente se inclino un poco, mostrando una leve reverencia y se marcho de la cocina- es un buen chico…¿no crees Rose?

-Si, lo es- dijo algo distraída, y sonrojada._ -Estará enfadado…_

_Mientras en el comedor…_

Draco, al fin había encontrado un lugar digno donde acomodarse, un sofá de color negro de cuero en el comedor, Hermione, anteriormente le había ofrecido una copa de vino pero el, graciosamente la había negado… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que compartiría la mesa con una sangre sucia? ¿Y con un Weasley? Oh no…esto era demasiado humillante…

En el otro lado del comedor, Ron y Harry reían al ver la incomodidad del "invitado" alias Malfoy. No paraban de reír, debía ser duro para el rubiales, entonces… ¿para ellos como sería? Claro que era duro para ellos también, Harry prefería mil veces enfrentarse a un mago tenebroso, como jefe de los aurores que era y Ron por su parte prefería estar trabando en esos momentos con su hermanos George en "Sortilegios Weasley".

En ese momento, entro Scorpius, el cual no dejo de mirar, tanto la incomodidad de su padre, como el disfrute de burlas del padre de Rose, sin contar con que Harry, su jefe actual en el departamento de aurores, era difícil de tratar con él, aunque fuera una persona genial, no dejaba de mirarlo como "el hijo mimado de papa" todo por ser un Malfoy, ahora todo iba a cambiar, ya no lo miraría así…definitivamente no lo miraría, le mandaría un Avada Kedavra apenas contaran, él y Rose, la noticia, sería un Boom para los Potter, para los Malfoy y para Los Weasley…

Una vez, todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa preparada para comer. La cena transcurría tranquila, pero se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente acusa de los "invitados". Hermione un poco incomoda decido sacar un tema.

- Bueno... ¿Que tal todo en el departamento de aurores, Scorpius?- pregunto la pelirroja intentando cortar la tensión.

- Todo bien señora Weasley, últimamente nos llegan pocos avisos de mortifagos.- Respondió Scorpius con su buena educación.

- Eso me alegra mucho. -Dijo hermione mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Harry nunca nos cuenta nada, dice que es secreto. -Río Hermione un poco.

- Es por vuestra seguridad, además nunca hay que fiarse, esa basura puede estar planeando algo ahora mismo. -Dijo Harry mientras devoraba un trozo de pollo.

- Desde que el señor tenebroso murió no quedan muchos seguidores, la mayoría se encuentra en Azkaban cumpliendo condena. -Intervino Ginni, intentando expandir la conversación.

- Me han contado que ese lugar es horrible, sobretodo esas criaturas que lo cuidan...dementores, ¿no?- Dijo Rose interesada por la conversación.

- Nunca e visto uno cerca, dicen que son criaturas esqueléticas y te roban el alma, ¿cierto?-dijo Scorpius mientras comía el puré de patata.

- Deberías preguntarle a tu abuelo, seguro que sabe de eso.- Dijo Ron, con la mirada fija en su plato. El silencio reino en la sala. Hermione y Ginni mandaban miradas acusadoras a Ron. Pansy miraba asustada a Draco, que permanecía en silencio mirando a Ron con enojo en el rostro.

- Bueno Weasley, al menos sigue vivo, no como tu hermano mayor, Fred, ¿no?- Dijo Malfoy con aire divertido. Ron se levanto violentamente se su silla. Miro a Malfoy con furia contenida, mientras el rubio simplemente saboreaba su comida.

- Mira Malfoy, no vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermano, ¡no eres quien para hablar de el! -exclamo furioso Ron goleando la mesa.

- Ron cariño tranquilo, por favor...intento tranquilizarle Hermione.

- ¡No hermione! He tenido que soportar que invitaras a los Malfoy, pase que invitaras a su hijo, a su mujer, pero a Malfoy...ya deberías saber que no nos juntamos con gente como ellos. -Dijo Ron mirando a su mujer de forma acusadora.

- ¡A mi no me hables en ese tono Ronald Weasley!- grito hermione poniéndose también en pie frente a su esposo.- ¡discúlpate ahora mismo con los Malfoy!- ordeno la castaña a su esposo.

-Tranquila señora Weasley no es su culpa que su marido sea un mono descerebrado. -Dijo Draco poniéndose en pie.- La verdad, por un momento pensé que podríamos llegar a ser… ¿amigos?, pero esta claro que aqui no somos bien recibidos, gracias por la cena Hermione.

-Dijo Draco mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.- Pansy, Scorpius nos vamos.-ordeno el patriarca de la familia. Pansy no quiso replicar a su marido en esos momentos, así que hizo lo que le ordeno. Scorpius y Rose se miraron nerviosamente pensando en algo para detener la marcha de los Malfoy.

-Dis-disculpe el comportamiento de mi padre señores Malfoy, por favor no se vayan de esta manera. -Pidió Rose acercándose a los Malfoy.

-No te preocupes Rose, además de que teníamos pensado irnos temprano, tenemos muchos asuntos que atender. -Explico Pansy a la joven castaña.

-Pero...no se pueden ir señores Malfoy.- Insistió la joven interponiéndose en el paso de los Malfoy.

-¿Por que insistes Rose? Deja pasar a los señores Malfoy...-dijo Ginni molesta por el comportamiento de su sobrina.

-Es que no pueden irse...-susurro la joven apartando su vista de la de su tía.

-¿Por que no podemos irnos Rose? -Pregunto Malfoy mirando fríamente a Rose...

-por que...por-por que...t-tartamudeaba Rose intentando responder.

-¡Por que Rose y yo estamos casados! -Exclamo Scorpius un poco asustado. Todos voltearon a ver a Scorpius sorprendidos, Este permanecía con la mirada baja y temerosa. Rose se acerco a Scorpius rápidamente antes de que su padre reaccionara y le lanzara un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Puedes repetir eso Scorpius? -Pidió Draco incrédulo aun.-Scorpius no podía pronunciar

Palabra, su garganta se había secado de repente, y un sudor frío resbalaba por su cara. Rose más tranquila decidió hablar por Scorpius.

-Señores Malfoy, tíos, papa y mama, Scorpius y yo llevamos casados desde hace tres años.-dijo Rose intentando que las ambas familias entendieran.

La cara de Ron paso de ser de incredula a una de ferio total. Saco su varita y apuntó a Scorpius listo para lanzarle un hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso Rose se puso delante de Scorpius.

-¡Rose! ¡Quítate de hay! Voy a matar a ese mocoso.- exclamo el pelirrojo lleno de ira.

-¡Weasley! No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo o te convertiré en una babosa.-dijo Malfoy sacando también su varita y apuntando a Ron.

-Papa, no metas mas leña al fuego ¿quieres?- dijo Scorpius asustado por la situación.

-¡Ron! ¡Guarda tu varita! -Ordeno Hermione con voz severa.

Ron sabía que si Hermione tenía ese tono de voz es que estaba realmente furiosa, así que guardo su varita. Malfoy río en alto.

-¡Ja! Weasley ¿te controla tu mujer?- dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-Draco, guarda tu también tu varita...-dijo Pansy tranquilamente.

-Pero...Pansy...-Se quejo como un niño quitándole su juguete.

-¡que la guardes e dicho! ¡Estoy harta de soportar tus estupideces! ¡Guárdala! -Dijo enfadada la señora Malfoy. Draco guardo su varita asustado, nunca había visto a su mujer de esa manera y no quería averiguar que pasaría.

-¿cual es la razón por la que nos lo dicen ahora? ¿Es que acaso no podían ocultarlo más? -Pregunto Pansy más tranquila.

-si...podríamos seguirlo ocultando, pero solo por nueve meses.-Dijo Rose intentando parecer tranquila.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Harry que estaba al lado de Ron.

-Todos...es que...-intento decir Rose, pero los nervios no la dejaban.

-Rose esta embarazada...de cuatro semanas, y queríamos que supierais la noticia.- Dijo Scorpius sacando un poco de valor por su mujer.

Todos los presentes miraron a la asustada pareja. Ambos sostenían una sonrisa nerviosa esperando el veredicto de sus familias. Ron y Draco tenían la boca abierta, y sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas.

-bueno...siempre quise ser abuela, enhorabuena.- Dijo Pansy acercándose a Rose y abrazándola.

-Cuida bien a mi hija, ¿vale Scorpius?- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-eh...si señora Weasley!-dijo scorpius contento.

Harry y Ginni se unieron a las felicitaciones a la pareja. Draco y Ron seguian en shock. por la noticia. Se miraron nuevamente. Sorprendentemente ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-¡Ron!-gritaron Hermione, Ginni y Harry yendo hacía donde estaba el.

-¡Draco!- grito Pansy corriendo hacía draco.

-¡Papa!- exclamaron Rose y Scorpius dirigiéndose hacía sus respectivos padres.

-Madre mía... ¡esta familia va a ser un caos!- exclamo Hermione intentando despertar a Ron.

…_**Fin del flash back…**_

-¡esta vez ganare yo!

Eso es lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, y ahora Draco y Ron se encontraban en el salón discutiendo sobre el bebe.

-tu hija se quedara a vivir en nuestra casa, allí no le faltara de nada durante el embarazo.-insistía Draco.

-¡Nunca! Mi hija se quedara aquí con su familia, que la cuidara durante el embarazo.-decía Ron insistente.

-¡El padre de ese bebe es mi hijo! Además es el esposo de tu hija, tiene derecho a estar con ella y en mi casa hay espacio de sobra.- dijo Draco bebiando un poco de Wisky de fuego.

-¡Ya estamos con tus riquezas Draco! ¡No hay nada mejor que el amor de una familia! -Dijo Ron también tomando un trago de Wisky de fuego.

-No tenéis que discutir por eso.- intervino Rose.

-¿por que no? Preguntaron a la vez Ron y Draco.

-Rose y yo hemos encontrado un casa y hemos decidido irnos a vivir allí.- responde Scorpius tranquilamente.

-Pero...-intentaron replicar ambos padres.

-me parece bien, así tendréis vuestra intimidad.- dijo Hermione tomando una taza de te.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero que sepáis que a se bebe no le faltara nada, ¡para eso tiene a su abuelo!- dijo Malfoy tomando un trago de su baso.

-tranquilo Malfoy, yo le daré lo necesario al bebe.-dice Ron tomando su wisky.

-no es por nada Weasley, pero no creo que tu economía te lo permita.- dijo Draco tomando la botella de wisky y llenando su baso.

-¡ja! ya veras Malfoy, ¡ese bebe me adorara!- dice Ron arrebatándole la botella a Draco.

-¡Eso lo veremos Weasley!-dice Draco sosteniendo la botella.

Draco y Ron sujetaban la batalla mirándose fijamente, retándose. Todos suspiraron ante la actuación de los dos futuros abuelos. Iban a ser nueve meses muy moviditos.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer**_: _Nos somos rubias, no somos inglesas, no estamos forradas y no somos famosas, por tanto no somos R.J. Rowling, solo utilizamos a sus personajes Sin Animo de Lucro, para escribir nuestras paranoias semanales, así pues esperamos que os gusten y que no nos denunciéis_

_**Comentario cristina**___ Gracias a todos por vuestros review, sois los mejores. Lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero fue mía culpa. Casi todo el capitulo lo escribió neechan, yo solo escribí el final...gracias a todos y prometo que la próxima seré más rápida. ¡Gracias!

_**Comentario de Zory**_Gracias a todos por estar aquí perdiendo vuestro tiempo leyendo nuestro fic…de verdad Gracias. Esperamos con ansias que os guste este Capitulo y los siguientes que venga. Y como a dicho nuestro Disclaimer, los personajes de Harry Potter no son nuestros.

**Capitulo 2. El Cumpleaños del Abuelo Draco.**

_Día 5 de Junio. _

_Estado: Mes Dos de Embarazo_

"_Localización": __Mansión Wiltshire (Mansión de los Malfoy´s)_

"_Fiesta a celebrar": Cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy._

Ese día, en una mansión llena de lujos y comodidades, despertó el dueño y señor del lugar, Draco Malfoy, con energías renovadas después del regalo adelantado de su querida esposa, Pansy, la noche anterior…Se levanto de la cama y dispuso a darse una ducha, después de eso, fue al comedor, donde su esposa le esperaba en la mesa para el desayuno. Hoy, sería su día, después de todo…era su cumpleaños y NADIE se lo iba a amargar…o eso creía él.

-Buenos días, Pansy- saludo a su esposa, de forma fría, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques. Se sentó en su lugar a ocupar en la mesa, el puesto de anfitrión.

-Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños- contexto ella para el agrado del Sr. Malfoy

-Gracias…-se limito a decir.

Los desayunos en la Mansión Malfoy eran secos y sin conversación alguna, como antaño hacían los padres de Draco y sus abuelos y…el resto de la familia. Únicamente se limitaban a comer, a no ser el caso de que hubiera un tema a tratar por el Profeta, pero hoy…no era así. Pansy aburrida del silencio, lo rompió, en el postre, de la manera más "sutil" que pudo, buscando un tema que interesara a su esposo. Su futuro Nieto/a.

-Ayer vi a Rose, aún no se le nota la barriga…-dejo caer mientras se ponía dos granos de azúcar en el café y daba el primer sorbido. Draco la miró y volvió al profeta.

-Normal que no se le note, aún, es pronto- respondió de forma fría e inerte, aún no se hacía la idea de que iba ha hacer familia con los Weasley.

-La he invitado a comer hoy, para celebrar tu cumpleaños, vendrá con Scorpius a eso de las cuatro- terminó por decir, asqueada de la conducta de su esposo. Draco la miró un momento, evaluando si lo que acababa de decir era bueno o malo, finalmente volvió su mirada a un artículo del profeta, que ahora sin saber porque, le parecía más interesante que cualquier cosa y eso que ahora que lo veía bien, aparecía Potter en letras mayúsculas.

-Mmm Pansy, cariño- hizo una pausa, dejando el periódico a un lado, más tarde quemaría ese artículo.- ¿No crees que soy mayorcito como para estar celebrando mi cumpleaños?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Pansy no se lo tomo así, salió del comedor hecho una furia, Draco sabía que por esas palabras…esa noche se había quedado sin su "diversión nocturna".

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, como hoy era cumpleaños pues no tenía nada que hacer al Ministerio de Magia, sus "amigos" habían salido de Londres semanas antes por sus diversos trabajos y sus padres estaban viviendo en Francia, por tanto no era cuestión de estar molestándoles para que vinieran y más aún cuando no se atrevía ha decirle a Lucius Malfoy y a Narcisa Malfoy de la existencia de un bebe producto de un Malfoy y de un Weasley. No, todo menos decírselo a sus padres, de eso que se encargue Scorpius.

Cansado de leer el profeta y de leer un libro de magia y contra hechizos, salió de su estudió, lugar donde se solía quedar horas encerrado cuando trabajaba, cuando leía o bien cuando Pansy estaba de mal humor, hoy…era ese caso. Salió del estudio y se dirigió al salón, pero ella no estaba, la busco prácticamente por toda la casa, habría sido más fácil preguntarle al elfo doméstico de la familia, si no fuera por la nueva normativa establecida por el Departamento de Ley y Aplicación Mágica donde Hermione, la ahora Sra. Weasley, era jefa y que dictaba la esclavización de elfos domésticos, por ello tuvo que darle a Winther, el elfo de la familia, vacaciones de verano. Como se arrepentía de ello…En fin, a lo que iba, a buscar a su esposa….

Arto de buscarla, se acomodo en el banco del jardín de la gran mansión a meditar un poco, aún con el libro en manos, sin saber porque con la suave brisa y el día soleado…poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

-¡Draco!-grito una voz, pero el estaba demasiado cansado como para despertar. Entre abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa. Abrió los ojos por completo ¿Se había quedado dormido en el jardín? Patético.

-Mmm ¿Dónde estaban Pansy? Te estuve buscando antes- dijo, con voz pesada, mientras ella lo arrastraba, literalmente, hacía la casa.

-Estuve con Rose y con Scorpius y… ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido en el jardín? ¡Estás loco! con el calor y el solo que hace…-exclamo ella- mírate la cara, has cogido una buena insolación.

Draco fue al baño y se hecho agua fría por recomendación de su esposa, después se puso algo de pastoso y con forma, sin contar con el olor, asquerosa, en toda la cara, se tomo una poción y se quedo en el sofá a la espera de que su esposa, nuevamente le hablara ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? Miró el reloj, como mucho había dormido tres horas, iban a hacer las cuatro en breve.

-¿Cómo esta Scorpius? Hace días que no se pasa a ver a su padre- dijo mientras maldecía una y otra vez el que hubiera sido tan iluso de quedarse dormido en el jardín, era ridículo.

-Esta bien, iban a venir conmigo pero se quedaron en el Callejón Diagon, haciendo unas compras, vendrán ahora, supongo- dijo ella mientras preparaba la mesa pero…algo extraño estaba poniendo.

Ha vistas de Draco Malfoy sobraban demasiados cubiertos, a decir verdad, dos. Uno para él, evidentemente, otro para Pansy, no esperaba menos, otro más a su izquierda, para Scorpius, era su hijo después de todo y el último al lado de su hijo, para Rose. Entonces…las meditaciones eran correctas, ¿Por qué Pansy ponía otros dos más, a su lado? Tras mucho pensarlo se imagino lo peor… ¡No! No podía haberle hecho esto…para salir de dudas, pregunto directamente a la culpable. Pansy.

-Mmm Pansy-dijo acercándose a la mesa y señalando los dos cubiertos "infiltrados"- ¿Para quienes son? – Pansy le miro molesta, MUY molesta a decir verdad, luego suspiro largamente y explico, como a un niño pequeño, para quienes eran y porque.

-Son para Ron y Hermione Weasley por supuesto- eso fue el trueno antes de la tempestad, ¡Weasley en su casa! ¡El día de su cumpleaños! ¡Tenía la cara más colorada que el Calamar gigante de Hogwarts! ¡Se iba a quedar sin fiesta nocturna esta noche! No, esto definitivamente era demasiado para él…nada peor podía ocurrir ya…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, o más bien, criticar, tocaron a la puerta. Pansy fue a abrir mientras Draco se colocaba en su puesto, de anfitrión en la mesa. Una vez Pansy volvió, no lo hacía sola, una pareja que el Sr. Malfoy reconoció venía con ella. Su hijo Scorpius y la pelirroja Weasley, ¡Ah no! Ahora Malfoy, Rose, la madre de su primer nieto…

La mente de Draco se nublo por momentos…nieto…nieto, eso era una palabra muy seria en términos familiares, ¡Y más si iba a formar parte de la familia! Aún ni se había acostumbrado a Rose…imagina un bebe…aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, la "criatura" no tenía la culpa y si tenía suerte podía convertir al futuro Malfoy en una versión miniaturizada de él mismo. Ante la idea sonrió mientras saludaba con un estrechamiento de manos a su hijo y con un abrazo, algo frío a Rose. Su nieto iba a ser como él, ese sería su objetivo a conseguir y no iba a parar hasta ver al futuro Malfoy vestido con las ropas de las Serpientes…

-Felicidades Sr. Malfoy – felicito cortésmente Rose

-Gracias-dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla, para luego añadir- Te vez muy bien, espero que te estés cuidando- la chica sonrió afectuosa y agradecida, Scorpius miro a su padre algo sorprendido y acompaño a su esposa a la silla correspondiente.

-Si, estoy cuidándome o mejor dicho, me cuidan- dijo, mirando a su esposo, el cual se sonrojo un momento.

Mientras Pansy traía la comida, los tres hablaron de cosas "triviales" desde el trabajo de Scorpius, pasando por el trabajo de Rose, desde una carta que le había enviado a Hugo Weasley (Hermano de Rose) a Hungría, lugar donde estaba estudiando Dragones con su tío Charlie, hasta hablar del tema clave, El Bebe.

-¿Aún no se sabe el sexo del bebe?- dejo caer Draco

-No se sabrá hasta dentro de dos o tres meses…-respondió Rose tocándose un poco la barriga. Draco en esos momentos, sin saber porque deseo también tocar esa barriga, sentir algo de ese bebe, tal y como él había hecho con Scorpius y Pansy años atrás, pero no pudo ser, alguien llego y rompió el momento "mágico". Ron y Hermione Weasley entraba en el comedor.

-Uh, creo que me he perdido algo… ¿Y esa cara Malfoy? Estás más rojo que los colores de Griffindor- rió de forma escandalosa Ron, mientras que su esposa le daba una colleja.

-Perdona a mi esposo, Draco- dijo Hermione, mirando a su esposo de forma reprobatoria- Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Malfoy, indicándole su lugar en la mesa.-Y no te preocupes, no tienes culpa de haberte casado con un insecto como él.

Rose y Scorpius se temieron lo peor, ¡Otra vez no! Lugar donde se encontraban, lugar donde acababan en discusiones, ambos rezaban porque el nacimiento del bebe, que unía a ambas familias, uniera también un poco a los abuelos.

¡Hay pobres desdichados! No sabían donde se habían metido…

Cuando Ron fue a contestar, Pansy apareció con los últimos platos de comida desde la cocina, los coloco en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Draco y Ron se enviaban indirectas de forma acusatoria. Pansy y Hermione tuvieron que pararle los pies más de una vez para evitar catástrofes mayores y Scorpius y Rose los miraban de forma vergonzosa. Hasta que…

-Weasley, pásame la salsa, por favor- termino añadiendo la última palabra con fuerza y con retintín, Ron no desaprovecho la oportunidad ¡Todas habían sido interceptadas por Hermione! Esta vez no. Le paso la salsa, pero claro…de malas formas, y término salpicando la camina de ceda nueva de Malfoy.

Todos se miraron, esperando que la serpiente sacara los dientes y apuntara contra el león, a sabiendas de que esté sacaría las garras, las uñas y todo lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle una cosa… ¡El sería mejor abuelo que Malfoy!

¡Oh si! Ron tenía los mismos objetivos que Draco, lo tenía pensado, lo había meditado mucho por las noches. Sería el mejor, consentiría al bebe, lo tendría con cuidado, le querría mucho, le mimaría, y lo convertiría en un Griffindor. Eso, sin la menor de las dudas. No iba a dejar a SU nieto a manos de Malfoy. Eso nunca, antes muerto.

Draco se levanto poco a poco, con la miraba baja, observando su camisa, de cena chica, ¡Carísimo! Regalada por su madre Narcisa desde Francia. Miró a Pansy con cara de circunstancias y, de forma increíble, salió del comedor.

A los pocos minutos volvió, con una camisa nueva, igualmente de seda y se volvió a sentar, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a todos, e incluso a Ron, sorprendidos. Malfoy tranquilamente volvió a su plato. Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, por si acaso Malfoy cambiara de opinión. Rose y scorpius suspiraron aliviados y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa. El resto de la comida paso extrañamente tranquila. De vez en cuando Ron levantaba la vista hacía Malfoy, pero esto solo se concentraba en su plato. Ron cansado del silencio e indiferencia que mantenía Malfoy, hablo.

-¡¿se puede saber que haces Malfoy?!- grito ya harto el pelirrojo.

Draco solo levanto un poco la vista. Observo el rojecido rostro de Ron, mientras masticaba un pedazo de cordero.

-comer Weasley, comprendo que no sepas que es, después de todo tu engulles.- respondió tranquilo el rubio.

Ron no pudo aguantar y se abalanzo sobre Malfoy enfurecido. Malfoy estuvo apunto de sacar su varita, pero fue interrumpido.

-señores...la tarta esta lista.- intervino un pequeño elfo.

-Bien, tráela enseguida.- ordeno Malfoy.

El elfo dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro. Todos volvieron a sus posiciones en la mesa. Ron y Draco se miraban de manera amenazante. Rose y Scorpius suspiraron preocupados. Unos minutos más tarde, el elfo reapareció llevando contiguo una tarta. El rostro de Ron cambio por completo al ver el pastel delante de el. Tomo su tenedor y se abalanzo sobre el pastel, pero Hermione le paro justo a tiempo.

-¡Ron! ¡Este pastel no es para ti solo!- le riño la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Hermione, puede ser nuestro catador.- señalo Malfoy.

Ah Hermione le apareció algo raro que Malfoy dejara a Ron comerse el pastel, pero ron estaba demasiado ocupado devorando el pastel.

-¿estas bueno Weasley?- le pregunto con un eje de diversión. Ron simplemente asintió, por que tenía la boca llena de tarta. Draco mostró una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, que extraño a todos los presentes. Derrepente Ron paro de devorar la tarta.

-¿sucede algo, Weasley?- nuevamente pregunto el rubio.

La cara de Ron empezó a cambiar a un color verdoso y su pelo aun azul cantoso. Malfoy empezó a reír a carcajada limpia sin ningun pudor. Hermione y Rose se acercaron inmediatamente para ayudar a Ron. Pansy y Scorpius miraban a su esposo y padre respectivamente de manera recriminatoria.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Que le has hecho al señor Weasley?! -Exclamo furiosa Pansy.

-¿Que quieres que le haga, Pansy cariño?- respondió Draco tranquilo.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Que es lo que metiste en la tarta?!- le pregunto sobresaltado Scorpius.

-¡Tranquilos! Solo son unos ingredientes colorantes, aunque Ronald debería de saberlo, después de todo son de su propia tienda.- dijo mirando burlonamente a Ron.

Ron estaba cabreado, se podría decir rojo de rabia si no fuera por su nueva piel verde. Saco rápidamente la varita y le lancho un hechizo a Malfoy. Draco consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo. Rose y Hermione atraparon a Ron antes de que lanzara otro hechizo.

-¡Malfoy! ¡No voy a permitir que ningun nieto mió se acerque a ti!- grito furioso.

-¡Weasley! ¡Yo no voy a permitir que un nieto mió tome como figura aun pobretón!- le encaro Malfoy.

Ron ya no tenía la varita puesto que rose se la había arrebatado. Tomo un trozo de cordero de su plato y se lo lanzo a Malfoy, dándole de lleno en su nueva camisa.

-¡WEASLEY!-exclamo furioso.- ¡esta es la segunda camina que me estropeas!

Malfoy tomo su vaso de vino y se lo lanzo. Ron no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo y acabo lleno de vino.

-jajajjaja ¡te queda muy bien Weasley!- río el rubio.- verde, azul y rosa, sabes conjuntar.

Ron fue a agarrarle el cuello, pero Rose y Hermione le arrastraron antes de lo pudiera.

-hasta pronto señora Malfoy, gracias por todo.- agradeció Hermione.- perdone el comportamiento de mi marido.

-No pasa nada Hermione.- respondió.- vuelvan cuando quieran.

-Gracias...adiós...-se despidió Hermione.

-Mama, nosotros también nos vamos.- le aviso Scorpius.

-Deacuerdo hijo, cuídate.- le dijo dándole un beso.- adiós Rose cariño.

-Adiós señora Malfoy gracias por todo y perdone las molestias.- se disculpa la joven.

Pansy volvió dentro de la casa, donde Draco se encontraba sentado en la mesa con una copa de vino en la mano. Pansy quería regañarle, pero en esa situación estaba tan...

-de hoy te libras pero mañana te quedas sin diversión.- dijo y subió a la habitación.

Draco sonrío triunfador. Había ganado esta batalla y sin recibir más daño que dos camisas que podía reemplazar enseguida. Después de todo había sido un buen cumpleaños. Deposito el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, a por su regalo de cumpleaños.

**Continuara...**


	3. compras

_**Disclaimer**_ _Nos somos rubias, no somos inglesas, no somos forradas y no somos famosas, por tanto no somos J.K. Rowling, solo utilizamos a sus personajes Sin Animo de Lucro, para escribir nuestras paranoias semanales, así pues esperamos que os gusten y que no nos denunciéis_

_**Comentario de Zory**___ Buenos días, tardes o noche…espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, lo hemos publicado con mucho amor y bla- bla-bla que dicen los escritores siempre…Muchas Gracias por los review del capitulo anterior y esperamos que os guste este. Besos 

_**Comentario Cristina**___ ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a todos nuestros lectores por sus maravillosos review y leer las locuras de dos hermanas. Perdón otra vez por la tardanza, pero es que trabajo mejor bajo presión, espero que me perdonen y bueno...disfruten del capi. Besos

**Capitulo 3. De compras en el Callejón Diagon.**

_Día 20 de Julio. _

_Estado: 3 meses de Embarazo_

_Localización: Callejón Diagon- Sortilegios Weasley_

Rose y Scorpius habían decidido que ya era hora de empezar a hacer las compras propias para un bebe. El lugar indicado para ello era el Callejón Diagon.

Esa misma mañana se habían levantado temprano, después de todo si querían recorrer todas las tiendas debían irse desde temprano, eran las diez de la mañana. Ambos esposos iban hablando sobre lo perfecto que estaba saliendo todo, lo único malo…sus padres. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos?

Sabían perfectamente que nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien, siempre habían sido opuestos desde todos los puntos de vista. El Sr. Malfoy siempre había sido arrogante, engreído, presumido, rico, y si tenían que buscar más diferencias entre ellos un Slytherin y rubio. El Sr. Weasley era todo lo opuesto a él, era una persona amable, buena, dulce y divertido y puestos a escoger un Griffindor y pelirrojo.

¿Pero eso quería decir que tuvieran que llevarse precisamente mal siempre? Sus hijos pensaron que al traer la noticia a las dos familias todo iría a mejor, por lo menos sus padres se llevaban bien pero sus padres…esos eran otro caso, parecía que las cosas iban peores desde entonces.

Rose había pedido permiso en su trabajo para faltar ese día, y había invitado a su prima Lily para que fuera con ellos a comprar los útiles para el o la bebe. Pero la muchacha se había negado no porque no quisiera sino porque su entrenador no se lo había permitido, después de todo jugar en las Arpías de Holyhead le ocupaba mucho tiempo, al igual que su madre Ginny cuando era jugadora, le ocupaba demasiado tiempo y era bastante buena, tenía un buen futuro jugando a Quidditch. Rose resignada le deseo suerte en el partido de esa noche y decidió ir únicamente con su esposo.

Por su parte Scorpius, había pedido el permiso a Harry, el cual primero le hecho un sermón típico de "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas casado con mi sobrina pedazo bruto?". Scorpius después de pedirle de mil y una formas posibles disculpas, el Sr. Potter desistió a la bronca y le dejo ir bajo amenaza de que si le compraba algo al bebe de estilo "Malfoy soy el mejor" Le mandaría un Avada Kedavra y ocultaría el cadáver…Scorpius se había tomado muy enserio la amenaza después de todo…tenía el poder.

En otra parte del Callejón Diagon…Pansy y Draco Malfoy salían de la tienda de túnicas Madame Malkin y caminaron unos minutos, Pansy entrando a tiendas arrastrando a su esposo a por doquier, mientras el pobre Draco Malfoy iba cargado de pies a cabeza de túnicas y lo peor de todo es que eran todas de ocasiones que el sabía que tardarían en llegar o que nunca llegarían.

1º Una túnica blanca con los bordes dorados para el bautizo de su primer nieto/a

2º Una túnica de color negra con bordes verdes y detalles del mismo color para cuando fuera haber el Quidditch con el Sr. Weasley y otra del mismo color, negra, pero con los bordes y detalles rojas. Cuando había dicho esto, Draco miro a su esposa con cara de estar como una regadera.

3º Una túnica no muy fina (para no llamar la atención decía Pansy) para cuando fueran a la Madriguera a ver a Hermione y a Ron. Aquí Draco había bufado alegando que… ¡JAMÁS! iría a ese lugar.

Después, Pansy y Draco salían de Terrortours, la tienda de agencias de viajes, se habían quedado cerca de una hora para decidir comprar un crucero por el Triangulo de las Bermudas, Pansy alegando que no conocía ninguno de esos lugares y que le apetecía visitarlo, Draco resignado le concedió el capricho. ¿Por qué al Triangulo de las Bermudas cuando había otro sitios a escoger? Su mujer…era única.

**Alquiler de castillos transilvanos, con vampiros incluidos.**

**"Ruta Zombi" donde los viajeros pueden encontrarse con muertos vivientes cara a cara.**

**Crucero por el Triángulo de las Bermudas donde se pueden ver barcos que no se "percataron" del monstruo.**

Una vez se debió y Draco por fin daba el suspiro de cansancio correspondiente, vieron pasar a Rose y a Scorpius cogidos de la mano y con algunas bolsas y paquetes, Pansy sonrió y miro a su esposo, Draco conocía esa mirada, era la misma que le ponía cuando compraba mucho y no quería cargar las cosas, entonces le tocaba a él hacerlo. Se acercaron a la pareja sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Papa, Mama! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- pregunto Scorpius al verlos.

-Nada hijo, haciendo las compras rutinarias- dijo Pansy señalando la cantidad de bolsas y paquetes que llevaba su esposo. Scorpius no sabía si reírse ante la imagen que tenía delante, su padre lleno de cosas y con cara de mala leche o si temer después la irá y mal humor de su padre…- ¿Y vosotros que hacéis por aquí?

-Comprábamos algunas cosas para el bebe…-contexto Rose metiéndose en la conversación mientras Scorpius aguantaba la risita por la cara de Draco.

-¡Ohh! ¡¡Pero si vais cargados!!- Scorpius y Rose rodaron los ojos ¿cargados? si apenas ella llevaba un mini paquete y Scorpius llevaba tres paquetes que no pesaban casi nada. – Draco, cógele las cosas a los chicos, aun son jóvenes y no tienen porque cargar peso- dijo Pansy, Scorpius y Rose se pusieron blancos… ¡Pobre Draco!

-Esto…Pansy, cariño…quien no tiene que cargar nada es Rose, pero…Scorpius es joven y mi espalda me mata…el puede con esto, es joven- intento escaquearse poniendo una excusa tonta Malfoy pero su esposa le miro con cara de matarlo y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de algo…se había casado con el mismísimo Voldemort.

A regañadientes Draco cogió las bolsas y paquetes de la pareja mientras Scorpius y Rose le miraban con cara de circunstancia. Pansy con toda la felicidad del mundo empezó a caminar acompañada de Rose, las cuales hablaban de "cosas de mujeres" mientras que Scorpius y Draco iban detrás de ellas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cargar algo, papa?- pregunto Scorpius, viendo como Draco se iba quedando atrás.

-¡No! Yo…yo puedo con esto…yo puedo

-¿Seguro?- pregunto, mirándole con cara de no creerle.

-Totalmente – dijo el cargando todas las cosas. Scorpius rodó los ojos, su padre era demasiado orgulloso. Mientras los chicos "hablaban" Pansy y Rose se detenían al ver la tardanza de Draco.

-¡Vais muy lentos!- exclamó Pansy.

-Es papa…no puede con todo eso…- dijo Scorpius mirando casi con pena a su padre…casi.

-Excusas…siempre a podido…tenemos una buena noticia que daros- dijo Pansy cambiando el tema y evitando mirar a su esposo- A Rose y a mi, se nos a ocurrido, como estamos cerca de allí…pasar a ver a su tío George y a su padre a Sortilegios Weasley ¿Qué os parece?

Scorpius sonrió ante la idea…pero luego se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Nunca había hablado con George Weasley! Tuvo la sensación de que no iba a salir tan bien como quería…Mientras, Draco tenía la sensación de que su esposa estaba disfrutando con todo esto, ¿Cómo le podía hacer esto? Era un día soleado, estaba sudando a mares, tenía que cargar con todas las cosas de su esposa, con las de su hijo y con las de la esposa de su hijo… ¡Y encima le hacían ir a ver al Weasley a su trabajo! para colmo seguramente no estaría Hermione para calmarle y seguramente habría más peleas teniendo en cuenta que estaría uno de sus hermanos allí…Draco miro a su esposa con decisión, seguro de la respuesta que iba a darle a su esposa, ¡Claro que estaba seguro! ¡Nadie le iba a obligar a algo que no quería! Dio unos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de Pansy, Rose y Scorpius pensaron que iban a discutir pero…la respuesta de Draco pareció cambiar cuando vio a su esposa sacar la varita y apuntar de forma disimulada a Draco…

-Yo… ¿a que estamos esperando?- pregunto Draco empezando a caminar delante de su esposa y del resto rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley.

A Rose y a Scorpius rodaron los ojos y se les quedaron en blanco… ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy hubiera cedido tan fácilmente y cuantas veces había usado Pansy ese truco? Era mejor no enfadar a la Sra. Malfoy.

Caminaron por el Callejón Diagon mientras hablaban los tres juntos, aunque se le veía a Scorpius algo preocupado, y separado de ellos, un poco por delante iba Draco Malfoy, el cual no paraba de maldecir en voz baja. A los pocos minutos pararon en el número 93, donde estaba Sortilegios Weasley. Dejo las cajas y paquetes en el suelo mientras seguía maldiciendo, y miro como en una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, un cartel extraño que hizo que su cuerpo se tambaleara un poco…un cartel gigante con el fondo morado y letras amarillas que decía:

_**¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUIEN-TÚ-YA-SABES?**_

_**¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR CAGA-DE-UNA-VEZ!**_

_**¡LA SENSACIÓN DE DIARREA QUE PERTURBA A LA NACIÓN!**_

Draco miro el cartel con el seño fundido… ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a poner ese tipo de "bromas"?! El no les veía ninguna gracia…Al los pocos segundos llegaron Pansy, Scorpius y Rose, los cuales parecían que se habían pasado minutos antes y habían comprado un helado en la Heladería Florean Fortescue ¡Y no se habían acordado de él! Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Draco, terminaron de comerse el dichoso helado y leyeron el cartel…a los pocos segundos unas risas se les escaparon a los tres…Draco los miraba como si estuvieran locos… ¿Cómo era posible que se rieran ante tal estupidez? Vale…sin duda, él y nadie más era el único cuerdo de la familia…Volvió a coger las bolsas y paquetes y fue el último en entrar en Sortilegios Weasley a sabiendas de que no iba a salir bien librado de allí…

Al entrar Draco sintió un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su espalda como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica. Pansy y Scorpius miraban curiosos los objetos que había en las estanterías, mientras Rose les explicaba. Draco se sorprendió un poco al ver que Rose sabía sobre esas cosas, aunque siento una Weasley, la pobre ha recibido esa educación. Derrepente Rose dio un pequeño grito de alegria, que asusto a Draco que saco su varita. Rose camino, hasta donde estaba su tío George que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡tío George!- grito Rose contenta.

-¡Rose Pequeña!- exclamo abrazándola.- ¿como estas? ¿Como va el embarazo?

-Muy bien tío George...-respondió separándose de él.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado.

-Tío...este es Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Pansy Malfoy, mi esposo e padre de mi hijo.- le presento Rose, esperando una respuesta de George.

-Encantado señor Weasley...- saludo Scorpius tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro...encantado...- dijo sin prestar atención.

George tomo a Rose de la mano y la llevo al almacén. Scorpius lanzó una mirada de pena a Rose, que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa. Scorpius suspiro y siguió a George y Rose y detrás de él los Malfoy. Draco río un poco. Su hijo ya estaba aprendiendo que clase gente eran los Weasley. Al llegar al almacén Pansy soltó un pequeño grito de emoción. Se acerco corriendo a una de las cajas que había en el suelo. Se agacho y metió las manos en la caja. A Draco casi le da algo, al ver que Pansy sacaba un pequeño cachorrito negro.

-¡que cosa tan mona!- exclamo Pansy abrazando al cachorro.- ¿que hace una cosa tan mona en una caja?

-Es un Hidu...- dijo Ron, entrando por la puerta.- Hola Rose cariño, Scorpius, Señora Malfoy...Malfoy...

-¡hola señor Weasley!- saludo enérgico Scorpius.

-Hola Ronald, ¿que tal?-pregunto Pansy.

-Muy bien Pansy...-respondió caballerosamente ron.- ¿te gusta el Hidu?

-¡Si! es una monada, ¿que hace aquí esta cosita?- pregunto Pansy mirando al cachorrito.

-Nos vienen de Polonia, son unos animales muy famosos como mascotas.-dijo sonriente mientras miraba al animal.

-¿Desde cuando vendes mascotas Weasley?-pregunto Draco divertido.- ¿no ganas suficiente dinero?

-¡Draco!- exclamo Pansy.

-Tranquila Pansy...-dijo Ron.- déjame el Hidu.

Pansy obedeció y le entrego el cachorrito. Ron se acerco a Draco y le entrego el pequeño animal. Draco se quedo un poco confuso ¿para que le daba ese estupido chucho? El hidu le miraba dulcemente, deseoso de una caricia. Draco asqueado soltó al animal, dejando que este cayera al suelo. El hidu empezó a lloriquear mirando a Draco.

-¡Draco! ¿¡Por que lo has tirado?!-grito Pansy enfadada mirando al pobre cachorro y a mirando después a su esposo MUY enfadada.

-No me acerques a esa bola de pelo.- dijo con mueca asqueada.

-¡No es un bola de pelo!- le grito Pansy recogiendo al animal.- ¡es una ricura! ¡Y nos la llevamos!

-¡¿Como?! ¡Ni muerto Pansy!- exclamo furioso Draco.

-¡NOS LO LLEVAMOS!-grito denuedo la señora Malfoy.

-SE QUEDA AQUI!-insistió malfoy.

-¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡NOS LLEVAMOS ESTE CACHORRITO!- exigió Pansy

Draco estuvo apunto de replicar, pero entonces se fijo en el pequeño animal que estaba en los brazos de su mujer. A Draco de se helo la sangre al ver que el pequeño animalillo, mostraba unos enormes dientes. Pansy tuvo que soltarlo en el suelo, ya que el animal crecía. Draco casi se desmaya al ver que el dulce cachorrito se había transformado en un enorme perro con grandes dientes. El perrito, le miraba con cara de hambre. Mientras que Draco estaba apunto de... mearse los pantalones.

-Perrito...bonito...-dijo Draco alejándose.- cachorrito lindo, buen chico, quédate hay...

El enorme animal abrió sus fauces y ataco a Malfoy. Malfoy corrió por todo el local escapando del perro. Durante su huida Draco derribo algunas estanterías que derramaron sobre el unos polvos. Draco empezó a estornudar efusivamente mientras el "cachorrito" le seguía persiguiendo Mientras el resto observaba la escena impactados. Draco choco contra otra estantería tirando otro vote, pero de polvos de color rosado. Draco, no podía ver por donde iba así que empezó a chocar con todo rompiendo varias cosas. Draco, ya derrotado, calló sentado.

-¡¡joder!!-grito Draco

-creo que ya es suficiente...-dijo Ron mirando toda la escenita montada por Malfoy y el can.- Pansy llama al Hidu...

-¿llamarlo?- reacciono Pansy mirándole como si estuviera loco- no tiene nombre...

-póngaselo...-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que…la verdad lo era.

-esto...-dudo unos segundos ¿Qué nombre le podía ir bien? - ¡¡ven aquí...Draco!!

El can paro casi cuendo iba a devorar al pobre Draco. Draco se quedo quieto esperando que algo sucediera. El perrito volvió a su forma normal, y corrió hacía Pansy, hasta llegar a sus brazos. Pansy observaba como el feliz cachorro intentaba darle un buen lametazo.

-enhorabuena señora Malfoy, ahora es suyo.-dijo Ron contento.

-Gracias...-dijo Pansy.

-Papa... ¿estas bien?- pregunto Scorpius acercándose e intentando ayudarle a levantarse, pero Draco rechazó su ayuda, y se levanto por si mismo

-¡¡Weasley!!-grito Malfoy furioso.

-Jaja, Pansy, debería llevar a Draco a casa.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.- los efectos de esos polvos desaparecerán en dos horas.

-Esta bien, gracias Ron...-agradeció Pansy.- cuanto es por el Hidu.

-¡¡Nada por favor!!- exclamo divertido ante la idea de que Draco tuviera un Hidu en casa, iba a ser muy divertido.- todo tuyo...

-muchas gracias Ron...-dijo contenta Pansy.

Scorpius beso a Rose y se despidió. Tomo a su padre, con la ayuda de su madre y abandonaron los sortilegios Weasley, Draco maldiciendo a Ron. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente Rose miro a su padre.

-¿le vas a enviar la factura de los daños?- pregunto como si nada Rose.

-si...-dijo Ron tranquilamente mirando como se alejaban los Malfoy´s

Rose dio un suspiro de cansancio y enfado. Miro a su padre recriminadamente y luego se metió dentro de la tienda. Ron sonrío triunfante al fin.

-uno a uno Malfoy.- susurro mientras ponía el cartel de "cerrado"

**Continuara...**


	4. El concurso

_**Disclaimer**_: _Nos somos rubias, no somos inglesas, no estamos forradas y no somos famosas, por tanto no somos R.J. Rowling, solo utilizamos a sus personajes Sin Animo de Lucro, para escribir nuestras paranoias semanales, así pues esperamos que os gusten y que no nos denunciéis_

_**Comentario Zory: **_ ¡¡¡Feliz 2008!!! Bien, después de felicitaros por el nuevo año…noticias por parte de Rowling, después de que nuestra quería y adorada (¬¬) escritora nos diera unos avances y noticias de suma importancia, nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay algunas cosas en nuestro fic que merecen una corrección, pero que no haremos por motivos egoístas ¡¡Adoramos a Pansy!! Bien, la noticia es que Draco Malfoy no se caso con Pansy Parkinson, sino con Astoria Greengrass, una Slytherin dos años menor que él….Después de decir esta breve noticia, solo me queda decir, que esperamos que os guste el capitulo de hoy, muchos besos.

_**Comentario Cristina: ¡¡**_Hola a todos!! Feliz 2008...otro con rima fácil...madre mía...¡¡bueno!! Espero que os guste el Cáp. y si no os gusta... es culpa mía...me disculpo por la tardanza! Mi neechan ya dijo lo de Astoria así que no tengo nada más decir. Besitos!! n.n

**Capitulo 4. El Concurso.**

_Día 13 de Agosto. _

_Estado: Cuatro meses de Embarazo_

_Localización: Mansión de la Familia Malfoy. _

Ya hacía varios días desde que Rose, acompañada de Scorpius, asistían a clases Pre-parto para prepararse en casos de emergencia y para estar preparados para el gran día. Pero las cosas no iban todo lo bien que debiera, lo que provocaba la ira y el mal humor de Rose.

-¡Scorpius como vuelvas a coger al muñeco por las piernas te la cargas!- bramo, furiosa Rose, mientras que Scorpius miraba al muñeco de las prácticas sin entender.

-¿Qué? Es solo un muñeco, no creo que se queje- dijo, mientras lo sacudía- ves, no se queja.

Rose miro con profundo odio a Scorpius, mientras que Scorpius, empezaba a temer por su integridad física, después de todo…Los constantes cambios de humor de Rose eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? Peligrosos….muy peligrosos…Rose, se dirigió de forma peligrosa hacía Scorpius, el cual se encontraba apoyado al armario, temiendo lo peor…Ella alzo la varita, dirección a su marido, mientras este se quedaba estético mirándola ¿Sería capaz de atacarlo? ¿Era para tanto lo del maldito y dichoso muñeco? Ella seguía con la varita alzada…

-_Accio_ polvos flú- dijo ella, Scorpius hecho, inconcientemente, un soplido de alivio. Un tazón lleno de los polvos flú salió del armario, rumbo a la mano de su esposa.

-A…. ¿A donde vas? – pregunto, algo temeroso Scorpius, mientras la miraba coger su bolso y se dirigía a la chimenea.

-¡¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCONVENIENCIA SCORPIUS HYPERIÓN MALFOY!!-bramo para después decir- Mansión Wiltshire- y echar los polvos flú para después desaparecer.

Scorpius, miro como su esposa desaparecía en un mar de llamar verdes, nunca le había sorprendido el hecho de ver a alguien desaparecer utilizando la red flú, pero…que Rose le hubiera llamado por su nombre completo, solo lo habían llamado por su nombre completo una veces en su vida, la primera, cuando cogió la opción de Estudios Muggle en Hogwarts…y eso ya era difícil y si mal no recordaba…le habían echado una buena bronca, hecho un soplido, cansino, por lo menos sabía que estaría bien allí, en casa de sus madres, seguramente Pansy la tranquilizaría un poco…

_En la Mansión Wiltshire…_

La Mansión estaba en paz y tranquilidad, todo prospero y en calma, se notaba que Pansy no estaba en ella…Draco Malfoy agradecía su suerte ante la idea de que a Pansy le diera por salir a tomarse algo con Hermione, dejándole a solas, para descansar un poco…

A los pocos segundos de estar cómodamente sentado en el sofá de piel, se escucho un pequeño estruendo dirección a la chimenea. Draco se levanto y avanzó, dirección a donde se encontraba la chimenea, pensando que su tranquilidad se había acabado y que seguramente Pansy había vuelto ya.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio aparecer a Rose, se acerco a ella sin entender que hacía allí, y lo más extraño era que no estaba con Scorpius y que para colmo…parecía de muy mal humor.

-Rose, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras le señalaba la puerta, para que le acompañara.

-Hola Sr. Malfoy- saludo- He venido a ver a Pansy- añadió, encaminándose hacía donde Draco le señalaba.

-¿Pansy? Ella no está en casa, se fue con Hermione a tomarse algo, aunque seguro vendrá cargada después- resoplo, como era costumbre en su esposa, luego dirigió su mirada hacía Rose, la cual parecía algo decepcionada.- ¿Para que la querías?- pregunto, con cierta frialdad, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella tomaba asiento.

-He…he tenido algunos problemas con Scorpius y bueno…-no pudo continuar, no sabía que decir exactamente.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- se encamino a preguntar, ¿problemas con Scorpius? Draco no sabía que clase de problemas podían ser, después de todo…su hijo nunca los había dado, cierto que cuando era niño…si los daba, pero ahora siendo adulto y en camino de ser padre…no podía ser algo tan grave…¿ o si?

-Pues…Scorpius es un negado, hemos empezado a ir a Clases Pre-Parto y digamos que si coge a nuestro hijo por las piernas…le va a ir muy mal- dijo, casi de carrerilla, mientras Draco parecía aguantarse la risa.

-Mmm pues mi esposa no está y aún sigo sin ver para que la necesitabas, eso son cosas que deberías solucionar con Scorpius- dijo, mientras después se ponía la mano en la boca, evitando así que alguna risa traicionera la saliera.

-Yo…bueno…quería que Pansy me ayudara con las clases, después de todo…si se lo pidiera a mi madre, se pondría a contarme anécdotas mías o lo que es peor…de mi hermano Hugo, y la verdad es que no quiero escucharlas- dijo, con cara de pensarlo muy seriamente, mientras Draco la miraba ya entendiendo lo que quería, pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo…Pansy no estaba en casa.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Draco, aunque a él le salieron apenas sin pensarlo, después de todo su cabeza ahora se encontraba recordando cuando llevaba a Pansy a esas estúpidas clases Pre-Parto y todo lo que tubo que hacer pero…a final de cuentas, había sido el mejor haciéndolo, sin contar que si la ayudaba, tendría una jugaba que restregarle por la cara en el futuro a Weasley.

-¿enserio?- Rose no parecí muy segura de ello, lo medito un poco, ¿Por qué recibir la ayuda de Draco cuando podía tener la de su padre Ron? ¡Oh mejor! La de tía Ginny.- Quizás sea mejor que acuda a mi tía Ginny, ella…

-¡No!- exclamo, sin dejarla acabar la frase- Quiero decir, quizás esté ocupada, tú relájate y déjame a mí ayudarte- dijo, con una sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Oh si! Esto sería el colmo para Weasley, como se enterara de que su hija iba a recibir su ayuda y no la de su propio padre…

-Pero no quiero molestarle Sr. Malfoy – dijo, levantándose- Sera mejor que entonces acuda a mi padre- dijo ella, con una sonrisa amable.

A Draco esas palabras le dejaron de piedra, si la chica Weasley, acababa pidiéndole ayuda al pelirrojo ¿Qué clase de abuelo estaba demostrando ser? Medito unos segundos, breves, pensando en la mejor forma de convencer a la esposa de su hijo para que le dejara ayudarle…hasta que… ¡Premio! No había ninguna mujer que se resistiera a su mirada cachorrito chiguagua patentada número 24 bajo la lluvia.

-Entonces…no me dejaras ayudarte… ¡A mi! al abuelo de esa criatura- dijo, poniendo cara de tristeza y dolor, cosa que apaciguó a Rose.

-Sr. Malfoy….yo…-suspiro, ya conocía esos ojos, su padre también los ponía cuando quería algo, pero aún así, dejaría que la ayudara- esta bien, me quedaré y dejaré que usted me ayude.

-Bien- se limito a decir Draco, mientras sus labios curvaban a una sonrisa triunfadora ¡Ja! Una partida ganada contra Weasley.

Cuando se disponía ha decir algo más, se escucho otro estruendo, proveniente de la segunda chimenea de la Mansión, maldijo por lo bajo, si ahora venía Pansy…fastidiaría todo. A regañadientes dirigió sus pasos hacía el estudio. Abrió la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacía la chimenea, no era Pansy quien estaba allí, era….era…

-¡Weasley!- dijo, señalándolo con un dedo, mientras sus ojos se salían de las orbitas- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto, mientras Ron le miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Yo venía a decirte que no dejaré que seas tu quien ayude a mi hija, de eso nada- dijo casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Malfoy, mientras algo salía de debajo de la mesa del escritorio del estudio, una bola de pelo negra, que se dirigía sin previo aviso hacía Ron.

-Yo la ayudaré, quiere mi ayuda, por algo ha venido a verme- dijo, triunfador, mientras veía como el maldito animal empezaba a darle lametazos a Weasley, por instinto, dio algunos pasos hacía atrás…por si acaso.

-Tu hijo ha venido a verme, me lo a contado todo, pero cuando me dijo que ella cogió los polvos flú, me di cuenta de que aprovecharías que tu esposa salió con la mía y querrías acaparar a MI nieto, por lo tanto no te dejaré- dijo, mientras dejaba al hidu en el suelo y esté se acercaba con paso peligroso a Draco.

-Yo la ayudaré en lo que necesite Weasley- dijo, viendo como la bola de pelo se acercaba y se maldecía a si mismo por no haber recordado que había encerrado a "Draco" en el estudio mientras su esposa no estaba, dio unos pasos hacía atrás, mientras Ron se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

-te repito Malfoy...no ara falta, para algo soy su padre.- dice Ron observando al pequeño animal que estaba olisqueando la pierna de Draco.

-Weasley...yo...- Draco intentaba hablar, pero estaba más concentrado en el pequeño "Draco".

El inocente animalillo no paraba de oler los pantalones de Draco con extraño interés. Draco cerró los ojos esperando un mordisco por parte de la bolita de pelo, pero lo único que sintió fue...mojado. Draco entre abrió un ojo para ver que era lo que sentía. Al ver al Hidu mearse en sus pantalones, abrió los ojos de par en par y de dispuso a apartar la pierna. "Draco" Jr, miro a Draco con mirada asesina y este quedo en esa posición esperando a que el cachorrito terminara. Ron no podía aguantar la risa y literalmente se caía de la risa. Cuando el cachorrito termino sus "que haceres" camino fuera del lugar con aire según pensaba Draco "digno". Draco lloriqueo un poco por su pantalón, que le había costado un ojo de la cara. Ron al fin más tranquilo, se acerco a Malfoy dispuesto a mofarse. Pero fue interrumpido en su momento glorioso. Scorpius y Rose llegaban apresurados hacía sus padres.

-¡¡papa!! El señor Malfoy sera quien me ayude...- dijo Rose acercándose a su padre.

-¡No! lo siento, pero sera mejor que sea el señor Weasley quien lo haga.- dijo Scorpius parado al lado de su padre.- lo siento papa pero...- Scorpius no continuo, ya que su padre le miraba con cara de _"o-te-callas-o-te-desheredo"_. Scorpius retrocedió un poco asustado, pero después fijo la vista en los pantalones de su padre.

-papa...tus pantalones ¿están mojados?- Dijo Scorpius viendo los pantalones mojados. De nuevo Draco le lanzó la misma mirada a su hijo, y este optó por quedarse calladito hasta que se requiriera su opinión. Rose mira seria a su padre, que intentaba aguantar la risa. Cuando al fin todo se había calmado, Draco se había dado una ducha y cambiado de pantalones y que "Draco" Jr fuera encerrado, los cuatro fueron al salón donde se sentaron por parejas. Draco y Rose estaban en uno mirando a Ron y Scorpius que estaban delante suya. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, como si se tratara de una lucha de miradas. Rose cansada ya, decidió hablar.

-tenemos que arreglar esto...- dijo decidida.- yo quiero que sea el señor Malfoy quien me ayude.

-Exacto...-asintió Draco complacido.

-Pero...Scorpius quiere que sea mi padre quien me ayude.- dijo mirando a su esposo y padre.

-Por supuesto...es lo más lógico.- Hablo Ron mirando a Draco.

-Bien...después de mucho meditarlo e llegado a la decisión de...- todos le escuchaban nerviosos.- hacer un pequeño concurso.

Los tres hombres le miraron como si estuviera loca. Enseguida Draco cambio su semblante a una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡ja! Pan comido.- dijo acariciándose el pelo.

-Tks... Por mi también esta bien...- dijo Ron mirando con rabia a Draco.

-¡¡Esta bien!! Scorpius y yo prepararemos las preguntas, vosotros id preparándoos.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba a Scorpius con ella.

Cuando la pareja salió del lugar, Ron se levanto y miro a Draco de tal manera que hizo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Draco no dejándose intimidar le devolvió la mirada.

-Ríndete Weasley, nadie me a ganado nunca...- le dijo Malfoy con sorna.

-Por que les sobornabas...- respondió Ron cruzando los brazos.

-Tks...Eso es mentira.- dijo Malfoy, aunque en realidad Ron tenía razón.

-Jaja Malfoy...tu nunca has ganado nada en tu vida honradamente.- se burlo Ron.

-Cállate Weasley!- exclamo furioso Draco.

-Si no, ¿Que aras?- le reto el pelirrojo.

Draco iba a responder, pero la voz de Rose les interrumpió. La pareja había vuelto con una hoja de papel en la mano. Rose hizo sentar a ambos padres en el mismo sofá, cosa que asqueo a ambos. Rose miraba sería a ambos como si de eso dependieran sus vidas.

-estas son las reglas: 1º para tomar la palabra debéis levantar vuestra varita con punta luminosa, 2º si la respondéis mal abra rebote para el otro y 3º sera a diez preguntas, el que acierte más gana.- explico Rose, como si de un concurso de verdad se tratara.- ¿listos?

Ron y Draco asintieron decididos. Rose sonrió y miro la hoja que traía en la mano. Draco y Ron tragaron saliva nerviosos, mientras sostenían las varitas entre sus manos.

-¡tiempo! 1º ¿frío o calor? El bebe es recién nacido, ¿como puedo saber si tiene mucho calor, si el cuarto donde esta es caliente y el clima del lugar también?- preguntas con rapidez.

Ron levanta la varita rápidamente, mientras Draco le mira con profundo odio. Ron sonríe y se dispone a contestar.

-los niños son como los adultos, si la madre tiene calor no debe abrigar a su hijo, debe cerciorarse de que beba bastante líquidos.- contesta como lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Correcto!- exclama Scorpius sonriente.

Scorpius guarda su sonrió al ver a su mujer y padre mirándole de forma asesina. Rose volvió a su mirada al papel y seguí con las preguntas.

-2º La mujer tiene tres meses de embarazo y no puede parar de fumar ¿que consecuencias trae al bebe?- pregunta mirando a Draco.

Esta vez fue Draco quien levanto la varita, mientras Ron le maldecía por lo bajo. Draco sonrió triunfante y se dispuso a contestar.

-este habito es perjudicial tanto para el bebe como la madre, pero influye en la cantidad de cigarrillos que esta fume, en estos caso lo más normal es que el bebe nazco con poco peso.- respondió, recordando los primeros meses de embarazos de Pansy.

-¡¡Correcto!!- exclamo esta vez Rose.

Scorpius la miro con rabia, mientras esta sonreía tan triunfante como su padre. Realmente ahora no se sabia de quien era hijo cada uno, por que ahora Rose era como Draco y Scorpius como Ron.

-3º ¿cual es la frecuencia cardiaca que debe tener el feto a los seis meses?- pregunta esta vez Scorpius.

-La frecuencia debe estar entre ciento veinte y cien sesenta por minuto.- contesto Ron levantando su varita.

Draco se quedo a medio camino de levantar la mano. Ron miraba a Rose tranquilo, mientras esta cambiaba a una mueca de de molestia.

-correcto...- susurro sin ganas.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero de nuevo dos miradas asesinas s posaron en el silenciándolo.

-siguiente...4º ¿que es un entuerto?- pregunto Rose con desgana.

-¡Esa es mía!- exclamo Draco levantando la varita.- Los entuertos son las contracciones uterinas que siguen produciéndose después del parto para lograr que el útero, después de quedar vació, recupere su tamaño normal.

-Bien señor malfoy!!- grito Rose felicitándole.

¡Ron no podía creer que su hija, su querida hija! Estuviera animando a su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Ron estaba furioso, y estaba decidido a ganar. Las siguientes preguntas fueron de lo más normales, hasta que llegaron a la última. Esta pregunta seria la definitiva, podía hacer que empataran o que ganara. Draco iba ganando por una a Ron, solo tenía que contestar esta y ganaría. El aire estaba tengo, ambos padres sudaban como animales. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Rose que iba a pronunciar la ultima pregunta.

-esta es la ultima.- dijo.- ¿cuales son los principales cuidados, en general, que debe tener una mujer embarazada?

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Rose y Scorpius les miraban nerviosos. Entonces Draco sonrió. Rose también sonrió, Scorpius suspiro derrotado.

-La mujer embarazada es una mujer sana y normal y la mayoría de la veces debe solamente tener sentido común, y no hacer grandes esfuerzos, cargar pesos, hacer deportes donde puede recibir golpes o lesionarse, debe comer una dieta sana sin frituras, a la plancha o la parilla, por uno no por dos, y debe escuchar los mensajes de su cuerpo, por ejemplo si se siente cansada entonces descansar, etc...- contesto Draco.

Rose no puedo aguantar un salto de alegria, mientras Scorpius hacía una mueca de rabia y Ron maldecía por lo alto a Malfoy. Ron se incorporo y camino dirección a la chimenea.

-me voy...-dijo.- nos vemos Rose cariño.

-Si papa, hasta luego.- se despidió.

-Tranquilo Weasley, yo la cuidare.- dijo el rubio con diversión y triunfo.

Ron estuvo a punto de contestar, pero optó por irse de la manera más digna posible. Cuando Ron al fin se marcho, Draco miro a la pareja que se miraba desafiante.

-bueno Scorpius...te voy a enseñar.- dijo Malfoy caminando delante de la pareja.

-Si papa...

-"al final...me a servido de algo leerme todos esos libros"- pensó malfoy.

Y es que, amigos y amigas, Draco Malfoy siempre estaba preparado para todo. Preparado para tener una mujer caprichosa, con mala leche y ruidosa, tener un hijo y saber cuidarlo, y preparado para tener un nieto...ah! Y a Weasley por supuesto.

_Continuara..._


	5. Entre el rey y la reina

**Disclaimer:** _Nos somos rubias, no somos inglesas, no somos forradas y no somos famosas, por tanto no somos J.K. Rowling, solo utilizamos a sus personajes Sin Animo de Lucro, para escribir nuestras paranoias semanales, así pues esperamos que os gusten y que no nos denunciéis_

_· · ¡Ganare yo! · ·_

**Comentario de Zory: **Hola antes que nada y como a dicho el "_Disclaimer_" esperamos que no nos denunciéis y que disfrutéis con el capitulo de hoy (eso no lo ha dicho el _"Disclaimer"_ pero lo digo yo). Muchas gracias por los review anteriores, y algo referente a este capitulo…no tengo mucha idea de ajedrez, por lo tanto lo que se menciona en el capitulo de hoy es bajo la supervisión de un amigo que si se entera del juego(o eso creo yo)…si hay errores no nos hacemos responsables de ellos ¡No me matéis! (Mejor le mato a el xD)

**Comentario de Cristina-Haruno: **os ruego que digáis que el capi es bueno…mi neechan (Zory) tubo que soportar mucho sufrimiento…bueno…los meritos de este Cáp. Son sobretodo de mi neechan (Zory) …chao, disfruten del capi por favor

Capitulo 5. Entre el Rey y la Reina. 

_11 de Septiembre _

_Estado: 5 Meses de embarazo_

_Localización: Sala de espera del hospital San Mungo_

Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley se encontraban en la Sala de espera del San Mungo, la razón, una evidente en este período de gestación, revisión médica.

Desde que Rose había empezado a asistir a las revisiones, los dos futuros abuelos se peleaban por ir, no por alguna razón en especial ya que al principio no iban, pero ahora, cuando el embarazado empezaba a estar adelantado, es cuando decidían ir ¿Por qué? Porque estaban próximos a conocer el sexo del bebe.

Mientras se dirigían al San Mungo, ambos habían discutido sobre el sexo del bebe y por ende de la criatura y eso…que aún no había nacido, por lo que sus respectivos hijos, Rose y Scorpius, decidieron "castigarlos" en ser los últimos en enterarse del sexo del bebe, obligándolos a esperar en esa sala, los dos, juntos, solos…

…_**Flash Back…**_

-¡No pienso subir a eso!- se quejo Draco Malfoy

-¡Por Merlín Draco sube y vamos!- le obligo Pansy

-Pero…

-¡Cobarde! No tengas miedo, los muggle no nos verán y con Rose en este estado es difícil aparecernos o usar la red flú.- apoyo Ron a Pansy.

Draco a regañadientes se subió a un artefacto muggle embrujado por la familia Weasley, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, lo suficiente como para que seis personas entraran a la perfección y sobrará espacio.

El artefacto embrujado, era en realidad un coche, pero para Draco Malfoy montar en él era una vergüenza, Él un Malfoy montado en un trasto muggle…

Se montó y se sentó en el puesto de atrás, junto a su esposa Pansy, y los dos futuros padres, delante de él iban los Weasley´s.

A los pocos minutos, aburrido decidió hablar. ¡Encima de que estaba en un artefacto extraño no se iba a quedar callado!

-¿Tardaremos mucho? Me aburro- se quejo como un niño

-Calla Malfoy, me desconcentras.- contexto Ron

-Tú no me mandas a callar comadreja

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- grito y se giro Ron

-¡Ronald Weasley! Mira adelante- se quejo Hermione al ver que iba a chocar con uno de los edificios…y es que un coche volador… ¡No gasta para disgustos!

Draco sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido poner de los nervios a Weasley, ¡Oh dulce vida! Eso si que era divertido, punto para él. Ron por su parte sintió ganas de mandar un "_traga babosas_" para hacer que el rubiales dejara de ser tan perfecto como ahora aparentaba ser. Pansy miraba a su esposo y suspiro, parecía un niño aún…Hermione por el espejo también vio a Malfoy, pero su labor era calmar a su esposo, de Malfoy que se encargara Pansy. Los únicos tranquilos eran la parejita que no dejaba de hablar sobre el bebe y sobre lo que les ocurriría en el San Mungo…

-Cariño, estoy nerviosa ¿Qué crees que nos dirá el medico?- pregunto Rose a su esposo mirando su vientre y acariciándolo.

-Aparte del sexo del bebe no creo que te diga mucho.- respondió Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunto ella. Al preguntar eso Draco y Ron la miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supieran o tuvieran sus sospechas.

-Con tal de que esté sano y sea fuerte no pasará nada. No me importa el sexo del bebe…- dijo acariciando los cabellos de su esposa y dando un beso en ellos.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo que sea el bebe?-pregunto ella mirando a los ojos azules de su esposo.

-Por mi como si son gemelos o trillizos y son todos niñas o niños, no me importa en lo más mínimo el sexo del bebe… mientras sea sano y esté todo correctamente- dijo el antes de besarla y después sonriéndole de forma cariñosa a su esposa. Hermione y Pansy dieron un suspiro, no de fastidio sino de cariño ¿¡Como el chico podía ser tan tierno con el padre que se había gastado!?

Mientras Draco daba un bufido y Ron Weasley veía con mejores ojos a su yerno, al esposo que su princesa había elegido como padre de sus futuros hijos. Draco Malfoy en esos momentos sintió que su hijo había sacado la parte "tierna" de su esposa, imposible que la hubiera sacado de él. Cuando tuvo a Scorpius tuvieron que haberle dado un libro de instrucciones con él, después de todo nunca se sabía con que nuevas le podía salir…

-¡Como puedes decir eso Scorpius, hijo! Todos sabemos que sexo tendrá el bebe-dijo orgulloso Malfoy.

-¿Enserio? Y según tú, ¿Qué sera?- pregunto Ron arqueando una ceja

-¡Un varón por supuesto!

-De eso nada ¡Sera una niña!

-¿Qué? Ni hablar….-protesto Malfoy a Ron, ¿Una niña en la familia antes que un varón? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué pasaba con el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy? Siempre había nacido el varón antes que la mujer y este no iba a hacer la excepción.

-¡¡¡Callados los dos!!!- dijo Hermione y Pansy al mismo tiempo. Ambos callaron al instante, uno por el temor de la cólera de su esposa y el otro porque sabía que se quedaría sin noche de "juego y diversión" con su esposa si la hacía cabrear.

-¡Vamos a un hospital portaos bien o seréis los últimos en enteraros del sexo del bebe!- grito Hermione.

-¡No! – Exclamaron los dos como si fuera el fin del mundo-¡Fue su culpa!-se señalaron entre ellos, Ron y Draco. Sus esposas en esos momentos los miraron enfadadas, y sus hijos no eran la excepción ahora.

-Se acabo- se metió Scorpius en la conversación- Papa, no sabrás el sexo del bebe hasta que salgamos de la consulta.- le dijo, mientras que Draco se quedaba con cara de no poder creer lo que escuchaba. A Ron se le escapo una carcajada.

-¡Papa!- se quejó ahora Rose- ¡Tu tampoco lo sabrás!- ahora era Draco quien se burlaba. Los dos quedaron castigados por sus respectivos hijos, ¡que irónico!

Ron y Draco se miraron, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira pero no iban a recriminarles nada a ellos…ya se lo harían a ellos mismos cuando llegaran al San Mungo…

…_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Mientras Pansy, Hermione, Rose y Scorpius estaban con los sanadores, ellos dos tenían que quedarse en la Sala de espera o de visitas, donde, después de pedir un ajedrez mágico a uno de los sanadores para pasar al rato, compartían un juego algo "armonioso" entre ellos…pero aún así discutían del tema principal del día…"Mi nieto sera…"

-Weasley…-le llamo Draco, al rato de iniciar la partida, la verdad es que nunca se la había dado bien el ajedrez y se aburría mucho pero por dejar que el molesto Weasley pensara que el era un mediocre…era capaz de jugarlo

-Mmm ¿Qué?- dijo, algo distraído pensando en que pieza mover antes.

-El bebe sera varón, hazte a la idea de una vez- dijo, moviendo una de las fichas, después de que Ron lo hiciera

-Yo sigo diciendo de que es niña, se le nota en la cara a Rose- dijo, pensativo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto. ¿Era posible saber el sexo del bebe mirando a la cara de la madre de la criatura? ¡Sin duda los hijos tenían que venir con un libro de instrucciones en la mano!

-Dicen que cuando es una niña la cara de la madre no es tan limpia como la de cuando trae un varón- dijo con una mueca de tampoco entender, mientras miraba el tablero- Torre H7.

-Habladurías de los muggles- se quejo el abuelo Malfoy, ahora dando un suspiro tranquilo, ¡Era solo una habladuría, una leyenda urbana! No podía ser cierto- Reina H7

-¡Siempre con esas idioteces Malfoy! ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Muggles? Te recuerdo que mi esposa es nacida de muggle.- grito enfadado mientras le mandaban a callar algunos sanadores.- Reina C3

-Contra Hermione supongo que ahora no tengo nada…pero nos estamos yendo del tema, lo principal es que voy a tener un nieto- dijo con temple orgulloso- Rey H7

Ambos se miraron con profundo odio mientras el Rey Malfoy se colocaba en su posición. Pasaron dos minutos hasta…

-Alfil H5- sonrió victorioso Ron- Jaque y sera una niña

-Torre a F5- respondió Malfoy mientras la ficha se movía y destruía a la pieza de Ron, sonrió quizás ganaba después de todo- Sera varón, todos los Malfoy´s han tenido un varón antes… ¡La genética esta de mi parte! Ah, y por cierto, Jaque.- sonrió malignamente

-Caballo F5- respondió con toda tranquilidad Ron- Maldita genética Malfoy´s, si es por eso mi "Reina" sería una asquerosa mortifaga.

-Torre A7- respondió algo brusco Malfoy, cansado de ser comparado por como mortifago- Te aseguro que yo mismo haré que mi "Rey" sea un buen mago después de todo tiene mi modelo a seguir.

-Reina C1- arriesgo Ron- Si, el de un hurón.-dijo malignamente Ron.

Draco le miro con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía un Weasley a llamarle a él hurón cuando él era una comadreja? ¡Oh no! Esto no se iba a quedar así. El Honor de los Malfoy´s estaba en juego y él no iba a perder.

-Puede que yo sera un hurón, pero te recuerdo que tú eres una simple y mediocre comadreja- dijo, con un deje de maldad en sus palabras, sabía que esto iba a molestar al pelirrojo.- Por cierto, me refería a mi hijo como ejemplo no a mi.-dijo al final con resignación y con orgullo.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único en articular, la verdad es que Scorpius estaba demostrando ser un buen mago y un buen esposo, sería un buen ejemplo para su "Reina". Pero no era algo que estuviera a punto de admitir con delante de Draco ni de nadie, después de todo… ¡Le había robado a su princesa!- Mi hija, Rose, también es un buen ejemplo, y el bebe sera una niña, toda una Weasley digna de admirar.- dijo Ronald, cambiando de tema e intentando olvidar el insulto dicho antes por el Slytherin.

-Reina H6- concluyó Draco, esto se podía interesante, MUY interesante. –Sera un Malfoy no una Weasley.- dijo con orgullo. Su apellido delante. Weasley no nombrado.

Ron le miro con asco, tenía razón. ¡Si quería un/a nieto/a que tuviera el apellido Weasley tendría que pedírselo a Hugo! ¡Por Merlín que Hugo era dragonista! Ese chico se las había apañado para librarse de la carga…Ron le miro con odio, rabia contenida…él tenía razón, no importaba que sexo tuviera el bebe, el padre de la criatura tenía las de ganar por ley en poner su apellido. Maldijo por lo bajo, lo que provoco que una risita saliera de los labios de Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba seguro de que iba a ganar, MUY seguro, aun no había pruebas concluyentes pero ¡Tenía las de ganar! Era imposible de que un Weasley le dejara en ridículo, ¡Eso nunca!

De repente, las puertas se abrieron, y dejaron ver a cuatro personas que venían con una sonrisa en los labios. Rose con una sonrisa especial, tenía ambas manos colocabas en su vientre y su esposo le ayudaba a caminar, para que no tropezara con las piezas de un puzzle que habían regadas por el suelo de un niño.

Poco a poco Hermione, Pansy, Rose y Scorpius terminaron por entrar, pero para colmo de males no fueron a la misma mesa donde estaban sentado ellos, pensaron que ambos abuelos estarían discutiendo aunque lo raro es que no se veían signos de lucha en ninguna parte y todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Ambos abuelos, pasaron de ir a la mesa, aun faltaba terminar la partida, primero eso y después se aseguraban de ello. Pero Rose se levanto mientras decía algo a oídos de su esposo.

Camino poco a poco y vacilante hacía ellos y se coloco en una de las sillas sobrantes y miro la partida con deje divertido.

Miro a ambos hombres antes de decidir hablar, su padre la miraba de forma amistosa, esperando que dijera algo, mientras Malfoy seguía mirando el tablero, tenía las de perder…

-¿Quién va ganando?- pregunto ella mirando a ambos. Ellos se miraron con cara de matarse después de todo seguían en las mismas. Ron apoyaba a la Reina, mientras Draco apoyaría al Rey.

-Eso depende de ti, Rose cariño- respondió Ron, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de su hija. Mientras Draco daba un bufido de disgusto. ¡Estaba claro que iba a ganar él! ¿O no?

Ella sonrió, miro el tablero de forma divertida. ¡Que evidente era! Observo la cara de ambos abuelos, parecía que el tiempo se detenía durante unos instantes, mientras Pansy pedía un café, Hermione se marchaba al baño, Scorpius iba a la barra a pedir una cerveza de Mantequilla (tenía algo que celebrar y era temprano para pedir un Wisky de Fuego), el niño empezaba a recoger su puzzle después de una bronca descomunal de su padre…finalmente, después de varios segundos que parecieron eternos para los dos hombres que compartían la mesa con la muchacha, Rose dijo:

-Reina a H6

Ambos hombres miraron como en el tablero de juego la figura de la Reina Blanca, le arrancaba la cabeza a la negra y como el Rey de Malfoy recibía el beso de la muerte, por parte de la Reina al quedar acorralado por la misma.

Draco Malfoy había perdido.

Ron sonrió de forma enigmática a sabiendas de que había ganado, no solo la partida de ajedrez mágico más importante de su vida, ¡Incluso más que la que había jugado en primer curso de Hogwarts!, sino que también había ganado y humillado a Malfoy. Draco, por su parte, miraba desolado la figura de su Rey…Antes tan majestuoso como un Fénix y ahora había caído, derrumbado y para colmo sin cabeza. ¿En que había fallado? Se preguntaba.

-Jaque Mate- susurro Rose al ver la cara de ¿tristeza? de Draco, sabía perfectamente que si el Sr. Malfoy se tomaba tan enserio el haber "perdido a su Rey" en un juego de ajedrez, ¿quien iba a imaginar la cara que pondría cuando le dijeran que iba a nacer una niña en la familia y no el niño que esperaba…?

Lo que Rose no sabía es que con esa partida y con el último movimiento ya había dictaminado el futuro de los abuelos Weasley y Malfoy…

**Continuara…**


End file.
